FLAWLESS
by Zashache
Summary: dimata matt, mello itu sempurna....begitu sempurna....namun...apakah dimata mello matt itu juga sempurna? nyolong lagunya Gita Gutawa yang "sempurna" songfict kedua aku


NYC, jam 10 malam

Horrrraaayy!! Angst Fict lagiiI!! :D

Ah, lagi demam angst nih aye….

Sekarang nyolong lagunya Andra and the Backbone,

"SEMPURNA…" judulnya pun sama, yaitu "Flawless…"

Makhluk tak bercacat….

Enjoy, :D

© Death Note is belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

NYC, jam 10 malam. Keadaan tenang dijalannan, dikota, dimana2….kecuali ditempat Matt dan Mello. Lagi2 mereka bertengkar, lagi2 begini, terus dan terus begini….

Alasan mereka bertengkar (hebat) kali ini karena posisi kamera pengintai SPK dan ditempat Yagami Raito. Sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"………….." mello terdiam sendirian didalam kamarnya,

duduk meringkuk menghadap kepintu. Barusan dia menendang matt dengan sangat keras dan melepar gelas kepadanya, membuat pipi sebelah kanan matt berdarah.

Sedangkan dia…. Dia tak terluka sama sekali. Sebagaimanapun dia menghajar matt, matt tidak akan PERNAH membalasnya. Matt begitu takut untuk melukai mello dengan berbagai cara, fisik maupun mental. Tapi sayangnya mello tidak menyadari kalau matt tidak bereaksi akan serangannya karena matt tidak mau melukainya sedikitpun…

Mello lalu memendamkan mukanya dikedua kakinya.

'_dasar orang bodoh…aku tidak mau peduli lagi padanya….'_

Pikirnya. Mello terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kalau matt sangat menyayanginya dan tidak mau membuatnya terluka…

Sedikitpun…

Sementara, dibalkon luar, ada matt yang sedang duduk

Dilantai sambil menghisap rokok kesukaannya. "……….."

Dia hanya diam melihat Langit gelap yang sudah penuh dengan bintang2….

Sesekali dia memegang luka dipipi sebelah kanannya, luka yang diakibatkan oleh mello, kekasihnya yang emosional.

Tapi dia tak dapat melakukan apa2, dia tak akan menyerang mello balik, dia tak akan mengkhianati mello, dia tunduk kepada mello yang selama ini selalu tidak menghargainya.

Bukan kali ini saja matt terluka karena mello, sudah banyak luka ditubuhnya karena mello, tapi dia menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang bagus, sesuatu yang diberikan oleh tuhan hanya untuknya, dari mello.

Walaupun matt pernah merasakan kejenuhan dihatinya…kadang2 dia ingin meninggalkan mello dan membiarkan mello mati dijalannan, namun….dia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta kepada blonde itu…. Pemikiran seperti itu selalu dia buang ketika melihat wajah mello.

Matt tersenyum sedikit, dan mengambil gitar hitam yang berada disampingnya dari tadi. _'lagu ini….kunyanyikan hanya untukmu, untukmu seorang…'_ pikirnya. Lalu dia memainkan gitar itu….

_kau begitu sempurna dimataku kau begitu indah…_

_kau membuat diriku akan selalu memujamu…_

_disetiap langkahku ku'kan selalu memikirkan dirimu…_

_tapi tak bisa kubayangkan hidupku tanpa cintamu…_

Aku teringat akan pertemuan pertama kita**,** dimana aku baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa dan kau baru saja masuk keWammy house, kau berkata padaku kalau kau akan menjadi L dan menangkap penjahat yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku. saat itu aku senang luar biasa, dan aku berjanji kepada diriku sendiri kalau aku akan selalu setia padamu…

_janganlah kau tinggalkan diriku tak akan mampu menghadapi semua hanya bersamamu ku akan bisa…_

tapi ternyata kita tak dapat selalu bersama, kau dan ego-mu pergi meninggalkanku, meninggalkanku untuk mengapai mimpimu yang terlalu tinggi itu, tapi kau berjanji satu hal padaku; kalau kau akan kembali dan menjemputku, dan kita dapat bersama2 kembali sampai kita berdua mati… tapi…

kenapa kau tak kunjung datang…?

_kau adalah darahku… kau adalah jantungku... kau adalah hidupku lengkapi diriku, oh sayang engkau begitu… sempurna…. Sempur_na_…_

tanpa kusadari aku kembali ketempat itu, ketempat dimana aku dikurung dan dibiarkan begitu saja, kedua tangan dan kakiku diikat, jadi aku tak bisa mencarimu kekasihku, padahal aku ingin sekali menemuimu, menanyakan kabarmu, bertanya apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan….namun aku dihadang oleh pikiranku sendiri, seakan2 bagian tubuhku yang lain tidak mau kalau aku menemuimu….rasanya…..sakit….

_kau pegang tanganku saat diriku lemah dan terjatuh…_

_kau bisikan kata yang hapus semua sesalku…._

Entah sudah beberapa tahun…sudah berapa banyak hari yang kubuang, sudah berapa banyak malam yang kubuang, sudah berapa banyak waktu yang kubuang… aku akhirnya bisa meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi mencari dirimu…tapi ternyata kau yang menemui aku, dan kau tidak baik2 saja…. Kau hancur, kau berdarah, kau terluka…. Sungguh hal itu melukai hatiku, melihatmu terluka sangat membuatku sedih…mulai dari saat itu…. Aku berjanji tak akan pernah melukaimu…sedikitpun….

_janganlah kau tinggalkan diriku, tak akan mampu menghadapi semua hanya bersamamu ku akan bisa…_

akhirnya kita dapat bersama-sama kembali, menelusuri kasus sulit bersama, kini aku dapat memegang tanganmu yang hangat….yang kurindukan bertahun2 yang lalu… kau masih tak berubah, egomu menguasai dirimu sepenuhnya, amarahmu tak terkontrol lagi…tapi aku masih tetap menyayangimu.

_kau adalah darahku….kau adalah jantungku… kau adalah hidupku lengkapi diriku, oh sayang engkau begitu sempurna…._

_Sempurna…_

Tapi ternyata…semua perasaanku kau lihat salah, ternyata kau menganggapku tidak sempurna…padahal dimataku kau begitu sempurna, sangat sempurna…aku sangat besyukur kepada tuhan karena telah menciptakan manusia seindah kau, Kau benar-benar terlihat sempurna….walau kau tidak memikirkan hal seperti itu padaku…

_Janganlah kau tinggalkan diriku, tak'akan mampu menghadapi semua hanya bersamamu ku akan bisa_

Aku membiarkanmu berbuat sesuka hatimu, aku membiarkanmu untuk melukai diriku, tak apa… matipun aku rela, hanya untukmu…demi dirimu…. Jika kau membunuhkupun tak apa… selama itu dirimu, aku akan bersyukur kepada tuhan…. Tak peduli berapa banyak luka yang kuterima karena dirimu….

_kau adalah darahku….kau adalah jantungku… kau adalah hidupku lengkapi diriku, oh sayang engkau begitu…_

"--hah" matt berhenti memainkan gitarnya dan berhenti menyanyi ketika melihat bayangan mello yang terpantul dikaca. Mello yang berdiri tegak dibelakangnya, dengan air mata jatuh dari kedua matanya yang cantik itu….

"me…mello-kun!" matt langsung menaruh gitarnya dilantai dan perlahan2 masuk kedalam. Tangisan mello malah makin menjadi-jadi. "ma…maafkan aku matto-kun, aku yang salah…." Kata mello pelan. "a…apa yang kau bicarakan? Kenapa kau menangis…?" matt sungguh tak berdaya ketika melihat mello menanggis.

"lagu itu…" mello perlahan2 berani untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap matt. "uh…maaf…aku hanya sedang iseng menyanyikannya, itu lagu buatanku.hehe." kata matt yang berusaha untuk tertawa.

"aku...saat mendengar lagu itu…." Kata mello. "oh! Jelek ya?! Seharusnya aku tidak menyanyikannya! Apa aku membuatmu terganggu!?" seru matt. "matt! Tolong biarkan aku bicara! Jangan….jangan membuatku tambah sedih…"

sahut mello.

_Sedih?_ Pikir matt. Akan apa? "aku orang yang jahat matto-kun. Kau selalu kuanggap barang cacat…tapi kau tidak… kau malah berfikir yang sebaliknya….padaku…." perlahan2 mello dapat mengontrol tangisannya.

"…………." Matt diam saja, semua yang dikatakan oleh mello itu benar. Sesuai dengan lagu yang dia nyanyikan….

"seharusnya aku kembali kewammy house dulu…dan menyelamatkanmu dari rumah sakit PSYCHO itu! dan aku tak akan terluka…." Teriak mello.

"….kau tak dapat mengembalikan waktu lagi mello-kun,

yang sudah terjadi lupakan saja….aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi kok. Yang penting'kan sekarang aku dapat melihatmu! Sekarang kita bersama2 lagi!"

kata matt sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"……tapi tidak seperti dulu…." Kata mello.air matanya kini jatuh lagi. Matt terkejut mendengar perkataan mello barusan…."karena keegoisanku….kau membenciku…. Karena keangkuhanku… kau terluka… sudah sepantasnya aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu lagi…" gungam mello pelan. "…itu tidak mungkin, mello! Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh jiwaku! Rasa sakit yang kurasakan tak sebanding harganya dengan sakitmu! Aku yang bodoh, aku yang salah!" teriak matt.

Mello kini benar2 menangis. Dia tak dapat membendung rasa bersalahnya yang sudah dia bawa selama 8 tahun.

"sudah hentikan….aku yang salah…" kata mello. "…………"

matt perlahan-lahan berjalan kehadapan mello, dan dengan ragu2 mengulurkan tangannya pada mello.

"aku tidak mempermasalahkannya….cukup dirimu disisku sudah membuat diriku puas…karena kau sempurna dimataku…" kata matt. Lalu perlahan2 mello menaruh tangannya diatas tangan matt.

"matto-kun…."kata mello pelan. "kau bisa tahu…kalau lagu itu kubuat untukmu, untukmu yang sempurna, ciptaan tuhan yang paling aku kagumi diantara yang lain…" gungam matt sambil tersenyum.

Mello lalu tersenyum saat melihat matt tersenyum. Mata matt terbalak melihat senyuman mello yang lembut, senyuman yang sudah lama sekali tidak dia lihat… lalu mendadak mello memeluk matt dengan sangat erat.

"maukah…..kau menyanyikan lagu itu sekali lagi…? Hanya untuku, selamanya untuku…?"Tanya mello. "…selamanya akan begitu….selamanya…" jawab matt sambil tersenyum.

_kau adalah darahku….kau adalah jantungku… kau adalah hidupku lengkapi diriku, oh sayang engkau begitu sempurna…._

_Sayangku kau begitu…. Sempurna…. Sempurna…_

Mello:huuuuuuuuuueeeeeee…….. T.T

Sash (Baka Otome): kenape lo mel!? Nangis2 gitu?? O.O

Mello:akuu terharruuuu…..matto-kun manis buanget….dia menganggapku sempurna…..ihihihkks….

Sash:yah namanya juga udah cinta, apa boleh buat…. (sok bijak)

Mello:Kangen mamaaatt!! T.T

Sash:emang die lagi kemana?? Tumben kagak bareng ama lu!!

Mello: lagi beli Nintendo Wii diamrik sono.….trus gue dikacangin…hiihikk….

Sash:…………….


End file.
